


Drink to Forget

by Rat_Carnevale



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, nothing good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Carnevale/pseuds/Rat_Carnevale
Summary: Edward tries to relax, but trying to escape from his problems just leads to something worse.





	Drink to Forget

To be completely honest, Ed knew he was too young to be going to a shady bar in the middle of the night, especially alone. He hadn’t even really expected to be let in or allowed to drink at his age, but apparently just flashing his status as a State Alchemist was enough for the people working there. He could probably get the place shut down because of that, but he wasn’t complaining.

He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it was stupid, but he was feeling phantom pains and the mission he was on was taking too long and he could feel a fucking meltdown coming on, so he decided he might as well try and use alcohol to relax. If it didn’t work, at least Al wouldn’t have to see him freak out. That was his only comfort as he downed shot number who-cares.

The burn dulled him until he was safe from an emotional breakdown, which was good, but it somehow made the feeling in his nonexistent limbs _worse_. He’d caught himself scratching more than once, and meeting nothing but unyielding steel. That just opened a whole new destructive train of thought of wondering if Al got pains like this all over his body and he could feel his eyes start to sting which was such _bullshit_ because this was supposed to be helping, not making everything worse.

Basically, he was chalking the whole drinking to forget experience up to a failure. Then a girl started flirting with him. Which was just fucking great and totally not the absolute last thing he needed.

At least she was a little pretty, with curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her voice was silky smooth, but his head felt weird and full of cotton so he couldn’t really understand what she was saying. The world was spinning and there was a pounding in his temples, but she wouldn’t shut up. She had a soft hand on his shoulder, and it just had to be the shoulder of the arm that ended way too early because the universe hated him. She was somehow flawless, with perfect nails and a perfect nose and lips that looked like they’d never been dry, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Her smile was soft like her hands, but there was something wrong. Familiar, maybe? Whatever.

She didn’t say her name, but Ed found himself being tugged away from the bar by those soft, weirdly perfect hands. There was a nagging in the back of his mind that she was way too strong to just pull him like he weighed nothing and way too young and good looking to be in a place like this, but the thoughts were coming too slow for him to properly react. All he could do was stare through blurry eyes as she dragged him outside, the muscles beneath her milky skin not straining at all to support his fumbling, metal-laden body.

Maybe it was because he was smaller than her. Fuck, he was dying inside.

The girl pulled him around the side of the building. It was a dirty, slimy alley and something inside Ed revolted against the sight and sounds. She didn’t care, and didn’t struggle in the least with pinning him against a wall even as he started to try and move away.

Then a warning finally got through the fog coating his brain. When he tried to push her back, it was like meeting a brick wall. She was way too slight for it to feel like that. She looked like she’d never lifted anything heavier than a grocery bag in her life and ate salads for all her meals, yet she’d somehow dragged him out here, had him pinned, and trying to push her was about as effectual as pushing a building made of concrete.

Her smile was suddenly a whole lot sharper. Definitely familiar, but what was it…?

“Wow, you really can’t handle your drink, can you?” Her voice was different. More familiar. Still silky but a definite difference that he _knew_ but couldn’t _place_ because he was drunk and stupid. “Poor little shrimp...Drunk off your ass.” The pet name made him jerk, trying to use the strength of his automail arm to finally get her off. It worked as well as his last attempt. “Oh...poor thing, don’t you recognize me?”

The dark alley was suddenly lit up by bright red light that seemed to emanate from the girl. It was too bright, and Ed squeezed his eyes shut. The sharp smell of alchemy that Ed could never escape suddenly filled the space, overpowering the alley’s dirty stench with its chemical tang. When he could open his eyes again, he thrashed violently at the sight that greeted him.

The girl was gone. Her skin replaced by the just as flawless, but even paler skin of Envy. Bouncy, blonde curls became dark, limp spikes. Green, human eyes changed to violet, and reptilian pupils dilated in the darkness as the light disappeared. The homunculus’s mouth was spread in a sharp grin, canines too sharp to be safe.

“Much cuter,” Envy said to themselves, and Ed could have hit himself. Gone was the silky facade of the voice, leaving only the familiarity. He was so _stupid_. “You look upset,” they observed. “Aww, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Get off!” Ed yelled, slamming his metal knee into the homunculus’s bare stomach. Envy choked at the impact, then laughed and leaned back, using their immense weight to drag Ed with them. They twisted, and slammed Ed into the ground. He coughed, the air knocked out of him by the harsh fall onto his back.

“And let you stumble off into the night?” Envy asked, as if they hadn’t just almost crushed him. “Incapacitated children should be taken care of, don’t you think?”

While Ed struggled to get his breath back, he could only watch in horror as Envy trailed sharp nails down his chest. They suddenly gripped the fabric, tearing back and ripping through Ed’s undershirt, leaving his chest bare.

“Get the fuck _off_ ,” Ed hissed, trying to get his arms underneath him to push himself up. Envy just snickered and slithered forward, sitting themselves on Ed’s waist. He gasped, feeling his pelvis ache under the weight. It seemed Envy was being careful, not resting themselves entirely. If they did, Ed had no doubt he’d be flattened.

“So rude...You know, worse guys than me were eyeing you up in there.” They tsked, slipping Ed’s coat and ruined top off completely. “Gross, huh? You’re way too young for that place.”

“Stop stripping me!” Ed snapped, trying to drag himself out from under Envy with little success. “Homicidal pervert!” The homunculus just looked amused, which made Ed’s rage boil. He felt overwhelmed, and didn’t trust himself to use alchemy in this state. He was dizzy and hurting, and seeing his eyes struggle to focus made Envy’s grin wider.

“So mean,” they said, making a face like a pout. Ed hated how perfectly Envy had crafted their favorite form. The expression fit too well. “Don’t you like me?”

“Wh-what the fuck…?” Ed hissed. He couldn’t deal with this. His stomach was starting to roll. He couldn’t handle psycho homunculi on a _good_ day, and this was the opposite of that.

“I think I know what you’d like better,” Envy said thoughtfully, smirk making a comeback.

“Gonna f-fucking kill you,” Ed groaned, his arms giving out beneath him.

“Oh no, we can’t have that,” Envy chuckled. Red light began to crackle around them again, and Ed only saw some of their skin start to peel and change before he had to shut his eyes against the brightness again. It seemed to take longer this time, and the smell was stronger.

When he opened his eyes, Envy had changed again, but rather than another nameless form, they were something he recognized. Something that made Ed freeze up. He really was going to throw up.

“Better?” Envy asked. God, they’d even gotten the voice right. It was different from how he heard it now, closer to how it should be at this point. At this age. “Brother?”

Envy jumped back as Ed rolled over and vomited, shivering violently. He expected to hear the homunculus laugh at him, _taunt_ him in his own brother’s voice, but there was only silence as he heaved up the contents of his stomach. Finally it stopped, and only then did Envy speak.

“Are you okay?” Ed shuddered and gagged, spitting out bile, but there was nothing more. He looked back over his shoulder to see...that _thing_ looking back. It had the gall to look _concerned_.

“Don’t,” he spat. “Don’t you dare.” The thing that looked like Alphonse smiled, and _fuck_ it hurt. Worse than getting his automail attached, worse than looking at the metal suit he’d stuck Al in, worse than swallowing glass.

“Come on.” Envy grabbed Ed by his bare shoulders, and the strength the homunculus used to haul him up was the only crack in the illusion. “Do you feel better now that that’s all out?”

“Fuck you,” he snarled. The expression that flitted across the thing’s face was cruel and smug and everything not Al.

“Oh, brother…” the stolen voice said, quickly fixing the expression into something resembling hopeful and compassionate. “I thought you’d never ask.” Ed found himself being slammed back against a wall again, only this time it was his brother’s face getting uncomfortably close to his. Ed felt like he was rotting inside, and it only got worse as Envy crushed their lips together.

The mouth suddenly forced against his own tasted sweet, and Ed dimly wondered if Envy could even change his flavour. He felt Al’s tongue invade his mouth, pressing hungrily against his own. He wanted to bite down, to fight against the kiss, but he was captivated by his brother’s warm brown eyes that were oh so perfect and familiar. Envy had made no mistakes, from the hair to the body that Envy had altered to appear the age Al would be if they had never committed the ultimate sin.

How was this possible? How did the homunculus know enough about Al’s real body to create a perfect doppelganger? Ed was trying to distract himself by questioning the logic of the situation, but then he felt a hand- _his baby brother’s hand_ \- grope his crotch. He cried out and Envy shushed him softly. Al shushed him, warm and caring and reassuring.

“Don’t do this,” he gasped, hating his own voice but unable to summon up the energy to hide the pleading tone.

“It’s okay,” the creature said. “It’s all okay.” It repeated those words as it tugged his pants down. Gone were the rough, violent attentions of Envy, replaced by warm, easy patience. When Ed glanced down, his cock was bared. A hand gently gripped his chin, tilting it up so his eyes met Al’s once more. They were indistinguishable from the eyes he’d looked into years ago. The mask was perfect.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Shh…” A light kiss was placed to his lips, then Envy slipped down, wrapping Al’s lips around Ed’s limp cock. He quickly tried to force the homunculus’s head back, curling his fingers tight in neat blond hair, but it was useless.

His lack of arousal didn’t last long. He got the feeling Envy had done this sort of thing before. The thing was persistent in its sucking, and Ed could feel himself growing hard inside the damp heat of what was essentially his brother’s mouth. He was going to vomit again. Envy was starting to deepthroat him, and it felt good but it was so _wrong_ and _awful_ and tears were starting to pour from Ed’s eyes.

Finally, _finally_ , Envy pulled back with a wet pop. Ed blinked the salt water away and chanced a look down at the homunculus. What he saw was Al’s teenage face tinted a pinkish red, drool running down his chin. His eyes were hooded and dark with lust, and his lips were just barely parted in a way that made Ed’s arousal twitch. He clenched his jaw and tried to move away, but Envy was up and pinning him back once again.

“Did that feel good, brother?” the thing asked. Ed had no idea if its breathlessness was real or more acting. Al’s hand wrapped around Ed and stroked sensually, pushing a choked moan out. “You’re nice and wet now.”

“St-stop...Don’t touch me! Not like this!” He tried to clap his hands together, previous hesitation forgotten, but he was too sluggish. Envy grabbed his wrists in a crushing grip, pinning them to the wall.

“Don’t worry, brother...It’ll feel good for both of us. I promise.” There was a warm smile that was pushing him to relax, but Ed knew he couldn’t. It was fake, no matter how much he wished his brother could smile like that again.

“You aren’t my brother!” he yelled, but was silenced by another harsh kiss. The red light was back, but only for a moment and not as bright. When the kiss was broken, Ed gasped. Al’s clothes were gone. Just like his skin, they were nothing more than an illusion. His brother’s body was slender but not too thin. There was some muscle that would have been built up from their constant sparring and the occasional fights during missions. Slightly larger than Ed’s own body. It was how he would have imagined Al looking, and somehow Envy had gotten it perfect.

Taking advantage of Ed’s shock, Envy released his wrists and slipped Al’s arms around his neck, tugging his braid loose. Ed just stared, brain trying to catch up with the sight. Al was _completely_ bare, and while Ed had never spent much time imagining what his brother’s dick would look like, it didn’t look out of place. An average length and size that Envy probably picked based solely on the rest of the build of this body. Blond curls framed it in a picturesque way, and it was disgusting how Ed couldn’t look away. Horrifying how his mouth was watering because of the sight. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, on the guilt, but that was wrong. It was all him, and it was awful.

“Like what you see?” Al’s voice asked. Ed squeezed his eyes shut, a sob forcing its way out. He felt pathetic, and Envy likely saw him that way. “Maybe you can suck it for me later, okay? Right now I just want you to feel good.” The familiar hands had finished with his hair, which now hung limp around his shoulders, and they moved to stroke Ed’s spit-slick member. He moaned in disgust, but the noise morphed to a shrill squeak as he realized the homunculus was moving to take him inside. Inside Al.

“Don’t!” he yelped. Envy didn’t respond, and he had to listen to his brother’s voice groan in pleasure as he was speared by Ed’s cock. “Don’t _do_ this…!”

“B-but brother...I want you,” Al whimpered, tilting his head back. His insides were warm and tight and somehow damp enough to make entering inside easy. It felt too good to be real, and it suddenly occurred to Ed that he was losing his virginity to a homunculus looking and acting like his brother.

He was cursed. That was the only explanation.

The alleyway was filled with their pleasured moans, Envy either really into character or actually enjoying being fucked, and Ed just unable to keep his mouth shut. Ed’s pants were bunched around his knees, and Envy’s hands were heavy on his shoulders. He was using the hold as leverage to move up and down on Ed, since the boy wouldn’t move himself, and the immense weight hurt like hell. The automail was creaking from the pressure, and his bones were faring even worse, but the pain was dulled by the impossible pleasure given to him by having his cock buried in an Al-lookalike. He felt like shit and his nausea was only getting worse, but there was nothing in his stomach to expel and Envy wouldn’t stop moving.

Everything was too hot. His legs and chest ached. The automail itched. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. His vision was blurring worse and worse. He knew Envy was trying to force an orgasm out of him, but it just wouldn’t _come_. Like his traitorous body wanted him to suffer as long as possible. Sweat was slicking their bodies as Envy grinded against him, as Al squeezed him tight. The hands moved from his shoulders to his long hair, tugging roughly and forcing him into another kiss. Their teeth crashed painfully, but Ed was likely the only one to notice the pain. His mouth was invaded and more of Envy’s weight was leaned against him. His ribs were starting to groan.

Then he came. It was painful and forced but made him cry out from how good it felt. Like a weight taken off him, even though the homunculus was only pressing harder. Even after Ed had cum, Envy continued to move, and Ed was forced to watch his brother’s blissed out expression as his oversensitive member was rubbed raw. Al was somehow radiant even during this carnal activity, blond hair swishing hypnotically and brown eyes shut tight as gasping moans tore from his throat. Ed watched, pinned and helpless.

Finally, Envy finished, digging nails that were definitely too sharp to be Al’s into Ed’s scalp. The homunculus’s cum, which splattered against Ed’s stomach, was more thin than a human’s. What was left of Ed’s scientific mind wondered if that was because there was no actual sperm, just some weak substitute.

They were already changing back before they’d gotten off of Ed’s softened cock, bright red light crackling and the stench of alchemy flooding Ed’s senses. Light hair turned dark, and Al’s round face sharpened. The naked body of Al peeled away to leave the far thinner, scantily clothed, recognizable form of Envy. They stepped back and Ed slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. He slid down to rest on the floor, not sparing a thought for the grime.

“You were good for a human. Thanks!” Envy smiled brightly, leaned over to ruffle Ed’s hair, then turned and practically skipped off. Ed watched them go blearily. He lifted his left hand to rub at the tear tracks on his face, and it felt like he was detached from the motion, like his entire body was made of automail rather than just pieces of it. It felt like his soul had been sucker punched, and the mere thought of having to stand up and go back and _talk_ to Al after cumming inside a homunculus acting like him made Ed want to die. So instead, he closed his eyes and curled up against the alley wall, letting what remained of the alcohol plunge him into dreamless unconsciousness.


End file.
